Unexpected love
by Life's Little Medicals
Summary: This is a one shot , story about Itichi and Sakura


this is my first fanfiction ( i do not own NARUTO or have any rights to it but i am a fangirl so i hope you like it)

Chapter 1

It was a warm night with every star out in sight , the night befre there fisrt day of year 12 at the lockal highschool ,it was 7:30pm

"Naruto are you and saskue.. DRUNK,Stop throughing rocks at my window you could black it " Screamed the girl with bnright pink hair  
as she walked out of her unit onto the foot path she was in red high waisted shor shorts with a white singlet and bnlack balla flats on.  
she skipped down the stairs and over to where her two close mates where standing ,  
the blonde haired boy with the mesmorizeing blue eyes was in black skinny geans and a white band t-shirt and red converse jim boots,  
" of curse.. we are how else would ..wweee spend out last night of hollollolidays " naruto said with a kickup as he slred his words .  
the boy standing next to him dark black eyes and hair that atched was standing be side naruto with a can of rum in his hand and a 6 pack in the other ,  
he had on blue skinny geans with a black band shirt on with his black convers snekers .  
"lighten up sakura "the dark haired boy said passing her a can of rum ,  
after she took the can sasuke did his bnand boy hair flick with a cheky grin

" let me guess you got You're older brother Itachi to get you alchol agin , didnt you sasuke " she asked as if she already knew the answer .  
naruto started laughing as loud as he could " she knows us so well , aye sasuke mah man " he said as he nudged his mate .  
sasuke just roled his eyes and noded .  
"so we are going to start our last year of highschool , HUNGOVER! , come on Sakura , everwy one is waiting for us "  
naruto said punching his fist in the air .  
T

they walked the streets of there town untill they meet up with there group of friends at the park ,they arived at 8pm  
Kiba in hs hoody and geans was sitting on a picknic table with hinata sitting  
inbwtwen his legs she had on a cute red and black dress they had only just started dating a week ago so they had them new love eyes for each other ,  
standing next to kiba was Sasori in his red skinny geans and black t-shirt.  
he was doing shots with his little brother gara they always wore opiste colourd clothes other wise you would get the two of them confuesed  
aparty from gara had a tattoo witch said love and sasoir was scared of needles so he chickend out on getting any ink done  
Ino was in her short purple tight dress making out with shikamru they had been dating since the start of school brake .  
Shino , Karin , sia and jugo and the others where standinng around a fire they made at the start of the night  
Itarchi was leaning agenst a tree talking to dedria they where making bets on who would pass out first .

" hey about time you guys showed up " dedria said as he high fived the boys as they walked over the the group.  
"there is my cherry blossom" Itachi said as she smirked runing his hand through Sakuras hair makinng her blush .  
" wow i didnt exspect the hole group tobe here " sukura said as itachi linked his arm around her waist and walked over to the fire .

" well we counld not let the last night of you're freedom go to waste " itachin said grining as he passed her another drink .  
" and here i was thinking this was naruto and sasuke's idea " sakura said tieing her long pink hair in a pony tail  
they all sat around talking and laughing , garra and sasori where swining on on swing set seeing who could go hingher  
and naruto and sasuke where on the sea sore ,the cupples where sitting on the beach nbeing romantic  
it was as if they where all letting out there iner child .  
the only one who didnt was Itachi and sakura , they where watching the stars talking on the grass  
abnout 20miters away from everyone they where sitting on ablanket .

" so i have wanted to do somthing for abnout 5 or more months now since you delared me your best friend actually" itachi said as he leand back on his  
elbows looking at the sky keeping his cool atitude flowing and he seemed care free with what he was wanting to do .  
Sakura took a sip of her rum and looked over at itachi trying to guess what was on his mind  
"what is it itachi?" she asked cuseriosly smiling at him.  
he sat up and leand in close to her running his fingers from her hand all the way up to the side of her face ,  
it made her hole bnody tingle under his touch , his hand stoped on the side of her face and he looked her directly in her big emerald eyes .  
slowly he moved his head towards her's ,untill his lips meet with hers and they shared a soft ,short , meaning full kiss ,  
Sakura was blushing wordless , " yeah thats what i exspected it to be like " itachi said while playing with her tied up hair.  
"Y-You exspected what to be like that " she said as she slooked on fused by hins action .  
" I have wantd to kiss you for awhile and i know i am 3 years older than you but you are the obly girl i have actuall adored , i am quite fond of you "  
he said while he turned around and layed bnack and rested his head in her lap .  
" thats actual a relif to hear , bnecause i adore you to , why do you think i wanted to get close to you all those months ago" she said confidint in her words

"oooh la la " the sound of mocking from two familer voices , Itachi though a empty can and it hint naruto and rebonded and hint sasuke in the head  
"blhahaha " sakura couldnt help but laugh at how perfect itach's aim was .  
"owwie , Bro that hurt , you could have knocked me out " sasuke said as he walked over to the two on the blanket , he looked at itachi laying on sakuras lap  
his eyes narrowed thinnking * thank fuck its about time he told her, they make each other so happy , i have never seen itachi so mellow inless he is with her*  
he sat down watching sakura play with itachi's long hair as she made him laugh about it through.  
naruto walked up and sat next to sasuke , " SO what do we have here " a drunk naruto said as loud as he pssibly could still rubbing his head where the can had hit him.

"well " she looked down at itachi for aprove if she could go on with what she was saying , he noded , " Itachi and i are now dating " sakura said happily  
"well you two better get down on the cupples beach and leave the singles to mingle " sasuke said not a loud or as drunk as naruto.

-  
Writers coments ;So i can feel my creative juicies flowing AND I AM NOT SURE why but garra and sasoir just had to be brothers,  
i am going to continue the story now , comment what you think C:

the story so far , Kiba in hs hoody and geans was sitting on a picknic table with hinata sitting  
inbwtwen his legs she had on a cute red and black dress they had only just started dating a week ago so they had them new love eyes for each other ,  
standing next to kiba was Sasori in his red skinny geans and black t-shirt.  
he was doing shots with his little brother gara they always wore opiste colourd clothes other wise you would get the two of them confuesed  
aparty from gara had a tattoo witch said love and sasoir was scared of needles so he chickend out on getting any ink done  
Ino was in her short purple tight dress making out with shikamru they had been dating since the start of school brake .  
Shino , Karin , sia and jugo and the others where standinng around a fire they made at the start of the night  
Itarchi was leaning agenst a tree talking to dedria they where making bets on who would pass out first .

" hey about time you guys showed up " dedria said as he high fived the boys as they walked over the the group.  
"there is my cherry blossom" Itachi said as she smirked runing his hand through Sakuras hair makinng her blush .  
" wow i didnt exspect the hole group tobe here " sukura said as itachi linked his arm around her waist and walked over to the fire .

Chapter 2 ( a new start year and a new love )  
"well " she looked down at itachi for aprove if she could go on with what she was saying , he noded , " Itachi and i are now dating " sakura said happily  
"well you two better get down on the cupples beach and leave the singles to mingle " sasuke said not as loud or as drunk as naruto but it was round the same tone.

Itachi jumped up to his feet and spun around and put is hands out to help sakura up to her feet , she gladly exsepted ,  
as she stood up she could feel all the alchoal rush to her head ," ita- itachin ... i tink i might be a bit drunk " sakura sad as she leand on him  
for balncennce , " ha abnout time you let yourself get drunk" an enushiastic naruto chered .  
"did you want me to piggy back you , down to the beach " itachi asked her kindy , she just noded with a cheky grin , then before she could eave realise  
itachi had her on his back her arms raped around his shoulders and they started walking down to all the other couples in there group.

everyone looked at the two of them , some girls where shocked with jellousy and they stormed off home relising itachi was no longer single.  
the dedria , sasori and garra all cheard out " pop that blossoms chary " , Garra yelled out " WHERE My bitches at !" and all 3 of the boys started  
singing "HOES WANT TO BE SEEM WITH ME ND I LOVE THERE BIG FAKE TITIES D-CUPS WITH EXTA FEELING I BLAM IT ON THINS WISKY SPING GETS ME TYSPY,  
agenst my dick when i start BUZZING , TAKE BACK STREETS TO AVOID THE FUZZ1 "  
(SONG :everywhere i go , Hollywood undead )

when itachi and sakura arrived down at the beach , kiba highfived itachi and hinata smiled at the new couple ,  
ino and shikamaru both said " about time you to made it affical " then they both laughed bnecause they said it at the same time with out meaning to .  
Karin congratulated them on finally becoming a couple and suigetsu whispered in itachi's ear " she is sexy one man , i can see why you pick her "  
Itachi and sakura both said "thanks everyone " sakura was blushing but itachi was Smiling he contiued the conversation  
" i had to make my blossom mine before anyone else could take her " he said holding her hand.  
the four couples all just had here own chats going between one onother ,  
sakuras phone started going of , she tried to get it out of her poket but she as obisously drunk and a simple task turned into an impossabnle one  
, Itachi noticed she was having a hard time getting her phone soo he put his hand in her poket and got it out for her , it was only her alam saying it  
was 1:30am , she turned the alarm off ,  
" hola everyone its 1:30am , i am heading home , those who will have to go to the first day at school tomorrows, i mah see you there , someone bring me hangover food "  
Sakura yelled so everyone could hear her , everyone said there good byes  
"sakura would you like me to walk you home " itachi said telling her not really asking her , " yoshsh i would verry muchly apreacheate it " she said cutly  
to him , he kissed her forhead and giggled to himself * she is so cute when she is drunk * itachi thort , they where almost at sakura unit ,  
they walked the hole way holding hands sakura stopped every few steps to kiss itachi playfully , they arrived at her unit and she unloke the door ,  
"would you like yo come in " she said inocintly with a smile , itachi blushed thinking about what the the boys had sead about poping blossoms cherry,  
he quickly shook that thought from his mind and he steeped inside her apartment ,she skeeped thrugh the house huming to her self ,  
"itachi?" sakura said to get hnis itenchion , "yeah , beautful " he said smiling at her ,  
" you can stay the night if you want , i really want someone to cuddle " the pink haired girl said as she grabbed her clothes and went for a quick shower.  
itachi sat on her lounge smiing to him self* i am so happy i finally ask her out *  
(flash back )  
they where both watching the stars laying next to each other holding hands , he turned on his side to face her and she just smiles .  
"sakura , would you ever date a guy like me " itachi said in wonder looking at her moon light face ,  
"of course i would , i have wanted to date you for awhile but i didnt know how you felt " she replied , he was so happy at her reply he pulled her ontop  
of him and they started kissing romanticly , they herd voiced and sakura sat up and itchi rested his head on her lap , He though a can and it hit naruto and sasuke  
(flashback over )

she walked out of the bathroom in a pare of short jp pants and a baggy t-shirt , her pink her was still dripping and it went wave from being wet .  
Itachi looked at her as if she was the most beatiful thing he had ever seen .

she through her body like a drunkin cutie pie onto her queen size bed the she wiggled her way up to the pillows and patted the spot next to her ,  
itachi grasefully moved his way onto the bed and sakura started to cuddled into him , he kissed her forehead and cuddled her back.  
"sweet dreams itahi " she said baring her face into his chest listening to his heart beat .  
"sweet dreams my princess " itachi said closing his eyes and they both drifted off to sleep .

Wrighters comments ( i am sorry but it just love ITAxSAKU i just had to write about it )

Story so far ;"well " she looked down at itachi for aprove if she could go on with what she was saying , he noded , " Itachi and i are now dating " sakura said happily  
"well you two better get down on the cupples beach and leave the singles to mingle " sasuke said not as loud or as drunk as naruto but it was round the same tone.

Itachi jumped up to his feet and spun around and put is hands out to help sakura up to her feet , she gladly exsepted ,  
as she stood up she could feel all the alchoal rush to her head ," ita- itachin ... i tink i might be a bit drunk " sakura sad as she leand on him  
for balncennce , " ha abnout time you let yourself get drunk" an enushiastic naruto chered .  
"did you want me to piggy back you , down to the beach " itachi asked her kindy , she just noded with a cheky grin , then before she could eaven relise  
itachi had her on his back her arms raped around his shoulders and they started walking down to all the other cupples in there group.  
they where both watching the stars laying next to each other holding hands , he turned on his side to face her and she just smiles .  
"sakura , would you ever date a guy like me " itachi said in wonder looking at her moon light face ,  
"of course i would , i have wanted to date you for awhile but i didnt know how you felt " she replied , he was so happy at her reply he pulled her ontop  
of him and they started kissing romanticly , they herd voiced and sakura sat up and itchi rested his head on her lap , He though a can and it hit naruto and sasuke  
(flashback over )

she walked out of the bathroom in a pare of short jp pants and a baggy t-shirt , her pink her was still dripping and it went wave from being wet .  
Itachi looked at her as if she was the most beatiful thing he had ever seen .

Chapter 3 ; The first day of a long year .  
The sun light shone through the window lighting up the inter room , an arlam went off "NBuzz NBuzz" sakura roled over to turn her alarm of ,  
she notcied itachi was shirt-less asleep wish his arm over her , she blushed as she remeberd that last night he had asked her out and now they where dating  
she smiled at the thought but then her hangover kicked in and her hand went staight to her forehead " garrh" she moaned at the stabbing pain in her head.  
itachi opened his eye's as he sat up "good morning my baby doll " he said putting his arm around her waits as he kissed her shoulder .  
"dose someone have a hangover " he said smiling .  
"ah- yeah , how much did i drink last night " she said as she stumbnled into the bathroom to wake her sef up some more .  
"well , you did keep up with naruto and my little brother , so i would say you had about half a carton, you can really hande your alchol" he said as he walked  
into her kitchen , he grabbed a glass of water and some painkillers and he walked into the bathroom ,  
"here , it will help with your head ake " itachi said as he handed her the glass of water and the painkillers .  
"thanks babe " she said trying to smile but then her belly started to growle.  
"i will go down the road and buy us some breakfast , while you get ready " he said giving her a kiss on the cheak and then he putt his shinrt back on and walked out the door .

(narutos apartment )  
"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ " the arlm was going off it was 7am  
sasuke roled off narutos lounge onto the flaw to turn his phone alarm off ,"NARUTO!" sasuke yelled out  
his head was thumping witch was a singh to him that he must have had a good night ,  
"WHat is it sasuke , keep your voice down , i have a killer hangover " naruto announced as he walked into the lounge room  
"we gotta get ready for school " sasuke said facing narutos flaw  
"well , best way to kill a hangover " naruto said throwing sasuke a nother can of beer .  
sasuke pulled him self to sit up and he cracked the rum at the same time as naruto  
"so , we shall be drunk for the first half of school " sasuke said after taking a sip .  
"yeah , this will be a good year man " naruto said highfiving sasuke , naruto then walked over to his wardrobe and got out his school uniform  
and sasuke went over to his draw of clothes he kept at his bestfreinds house , sasuke was practacally iving with naruto with how often he stayed over.  
sasuke grabed out his school uniform to , the boys had to ware black pants with a blood red belt and a white shirt with a charcol black tie.

naruto went for hnis shower first , while sasuke was waiting for his bnest mate to get out of the shower he started to clean up the mess they made astnight  
they must have made a epic feed because there was an empty crton of eggs and eggs shells , there was an empty baccon rapper laying around  
the bread was all gorn , after he finshed cleaning up naruto walked out of the shower dressed in his uniform but his tie us not tyed up yet.  
"thanks for cleaning up man " naruto said finshing his can of rum he started before his shower.  
"thats fine mane , i am jumping in for my shower now , once i am fished we will go get some breakie before school starts " sasuke said waving his hand  
as he walked into the bathroom .

Meanwhile , Itachi had gotten sakura a burger and a drink of powderer .as he was walking back to her apartment he ran into sasuke and naruto who where  
chowing down on a baccon and egg raps they both had one in each hand .  
"HEy BROH" sasuke said to get itachi's intnenchon .  
"hello , little brother , how is your head this fine morning , are you ready for school " itachi said eyeing off his brother lovingly  
"naruto , Dont forget to chue before you swollow , you are practically inn haling that " sasuke said elbowing his friend.  
"and yes i am ready for school , itachi , can you not see me in my uniform " sasuke said teasing  
"i am chewing sasuke, i am just, well ... ok i am only taking a bite then swolowing " naruto said answering sasukes question with a grin .  
" you will choke you dumb ass" sasuke said picking on his friend in a kind way .  
"listen to sasuke , naruto ,. anyway i am taking this back to sakura , if you two were heading that way" itachi said smiling fondly  
at the two young men in front of him , itachi was thinking about how much they had grown up since they where both 4 years old that was 14 years ago now

" yeah we were just heading over there " naruto said grining  
" so did you and her ... you know " sasuke said wiggling his eye brows  
"NO WE DID NOT " itachi said embarrassed at his little brothers comments

To be continued


End file.
